Black Sanctum
by Triplesquidge
Summary: An old flame ignites as a familiar person from the past appears in front of Akeno in a time of need. The feelings for the man reappear but come with love and conflict. The man himself doesn't help it.
1. Flames of the Sanctum

**Here is a new story which will be strictly Fallen Angel for the majority.  
****The devils will be involved of course, but this is for Relationships and the Fallen Angel community.  
****The start of the description of Grigori and Fallen Angel life would appear from 3rd chapter onwards.  
This chapter is to start the story off and show the character and if you like it then i will continue on with it.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

A man clad in black clothes was currently knelt down on the roof of a school called Kuoh academy as he watched a man with 10 black wings fighting 7 teenagers, one of which was wielding the mighty holy sword Durandal. 6 of those teenagers were devils with the final teenager, the wielder of Durandal being a human girl and their 10-winged opponent being was Kokabiel, a cadre of the Fallen Angels. Just off from these 8 beings waging war on each other, there was two humans lying down on the ground next to a sword that was shattered to numerous pieces. One of those men was simply unconscious where the other was dead with a gaping hole straight through his torso.

Those two humans were comrades to Kokabiel and he personally killed the man lying with the hole in his chest, the only thought towards that man would be that he was granted a quick death. This whole little battle didn't bother the man in black as he knew that all would be good in the end because he'd interfere when he needed to as his job was to take Kokabiel into custody. He had one slight worry during this whole battle, one of the devils he knew all to well but hadn't actually spoken to for a long while. The Queen in the devil's peerage, a young lady who is called Himejima Akeno and she was a Half Fallen, Half Human just like the man in black and their parents were rather similar although the man in black didn't hate his father.

The man in black decided to interfere when Kokabiel summoned a light spear that was more than quadruple his size in both height and width. The man in black jumped off the roof in a similar style to that of Italian assassins, flipping his body over in mid-flight but instead of having his torso face the sky his body continued to flip and went feet first. A black flash came from the man and Kokabiel's spear completely disappeared allowing a free pass for the man's boots which planted themselves straight into Kokabiel's skull sending them both down towards the floor. As they descended Kokabiel tried to grab a hold of the man but he pirouetted and kicked into Kokabiel's head and hard sending their bodies away from each other. The man in black landed a few metres ahead of the beaten and tired teenagers while Kokabiel skidded to a halt in front of Kuoh Academy while letting out a roar of disgust.

"He sent his kid after me?! How condescending can that bastard be?! First he wants peace and now he sends his son to stop me, he's having a laugh."

The man in question relaxes himself from the skidding stance and stands up straight allowing his clothes and features to show in the crisp and surprisingly luminous moonlight. The man was tall hitting nearly 6 foot 2, his hair was black and rested just above his shoulders with his fringe being a gold colour that spiked downwards framing his closed eyes. He wore a gold coloured t-shirt under a black leather jacket with an open belt around the waist and the collar, his jeans were also black in colour tucked into his black boots neatly. This man then opened his eyes revealing his hawk-like violet eyes to the world, contrasting well with his dark skin that showed he was of Egyptian descent.

"Kokabiel, you should know why he sent me. After all, there is only two free cadres left after you allowed yourself to wander around stealing from the church."

The man's voice was surprisingly deep for his looks to which were of an 18 year old boy and that was his actual age. While his voice was somewhat coarse, it was pleasing to a woman's ears.

Slowly walking forwards with his ten-wings completely unfurled, Kokabiel wore a face of anger and disgust. His plans were just going from bad to worse and he knew that he wouldn't escape unharmed, probably wouldn't escape at all if the devils helped out this man in black and gold.

"I sure do know why you are here. You are here for Barakiel's scum of a daughter, he wouldn't even come here himself from fear of inciting his only family's wrath!"

"Akeno is not scum Kokabiel. You yourself are scum, actually you are even lower than that. You abandon us so that you can start a war just because you are bored, you have no conscious of people around you at all. You are despicable and despite my father's wishes, if you badmouth Akeno once more you won't be returning to him with a body."

The man in black narrowed his hawk-like violet eyes but held a stoic expression that doesn't show the extent of his anger towards Kokabiel for what he said of the girl called Akeno.

"How about I incite your wrath this way? I was the one who caused the event to happen and I also held Barakiel back so he couldn't arrive in time."

That caused the man's mind to race and completely flip his switch, he was pissed and he was allowing the world to know it. Two aura's flooded out of the man, one dragonic and the other angelic but seemed tainted. They were menacing and ready to put their full wrath down on Kokabiel but it wasn't him alone, the two auras were assaulting everything. The devils and human girl behind him and the flickering purple barrier that was currently protecting the school grounds.

The man materialized a simple M9 pistol in his hand and squeezed the trigger once at Kokabiel who simply laughed and raised his left hand to take the bullet but the bullet being a weapon was never the case in the man's mind. When the bullet was within mere inches of Kokabiel, magic spiked and the black clad man instantaneously appeared in front of Kokabiel with his left fist rocketing straight towards Kokabiel's face and planted itself there igniting itself in black flames passing them over quickly before Kokabiel's body was furiously launched into the school building. The man clad in black pointed the M9 behind him and shot again, this time appearing directly in front of the girl called Himejima Akeno and the only pure-blood, the King of that peerage and heiress to a pillar clan, Rias Gremory.

The man looked over the two girl's with a keen, observing eye before showing a relieved smile.

"I'm glad you are okay Akeno-chan. Gremory, stay back and heal yourselves. I advise you to escape now but I doubt you'd listen, I will answer all questions after I kill Kokabiel."

The man turned his body to leave towards Kokabiel but the girl called Akeno reached out to him and caught a hold of his jacket sleeve with a tight grip causing him to look back at her.

"...G-Gaius?"

He looked at her with a smile and slowly undid her grip on his sleeve and nodded, confirming to her that his name was Gaius. He turned again and switched the M9 for two swords, one with a blade that was shaped after flames and the other that was shaped after crashing waves. The two swords were both bastard swords in size and wore fitting jewels around their hilts, red rubies in the flame sword and blue sapphires in the tidal sword.

Gaius slowly picked up at the pace as he headed towards Kokabiel and hit a sprint which was invisibly fast and collided with another pair of swords that Kokabiel was now wielding although they weren't as fancy as Gaius'. They were just two swords of light made by Kokabiel. Kokabiel wasn't planning on just using the swords in a sword fight, he wasn't a fair guy and liked to play dirty. A win is a win in his book, no matter how it was achieved. His ten wings raised up slightly and sharpened into spear-like points and shot down towards Gaius who simply shook his head and released his own wings. 12 wings emerged from his back and beat off Kokabiel's wings leaving two lone ones to do what Kokabiel had planned to and lodged themselves into Kokabiel's body, one for each arm. Instead of stabbing and retracting, Gaius sliced with his wings erratically slicing through half of his arms causing him to writhe in pain. Kokabiel bit his lip to try and stop a pained grunt from being released and pierced them causing blood to flow out.

Gaius smiled sadistically when he caught the sight of fresh blood and brought back his swords as he dashed backwards several meters. He released his grip on his swords and quickly gripped back causing them to shift forms and become two modified M1911 pistols, the left being a fiery red and the other being a royal blue. Gaius held them side on and pressed both triggers once releasing the two bullets that were being followed by a searing flame and a torrent of water. Kicking his feet into the ground, he vaulted up into the air and squeezed the trigger's again every time he hit another ten degrees before completing the one eighty dropping down behind Kokabiel then flapping his right 6 wings and shooting off to his left narrowly dodging a light spear.

All 12 wings then shot back straight into his back as Gaius started to shoot erratically towards Kokabiel without even needing to reload the two pistols. Leaving Kokabiel no time to do anything but defend from the onslaught of bullets, Gaius dug his heels into the floor once again but this time it cracked from the pressure that was now being exerted. The whole area was coming under strain from it as a powerful presence was making itself known causing the murky purple barrier around the school to crack leaving the devils who were meant to be holding it up is disarray and looking for answers. Gaius' back was now being occupied by a sinister, miniature dragon made out of shadows, it's body clung to his back with it's claws somehow harmlessly digging into his shoulders and sides. It's two large dragon wings floating out behind them with two heads raised up into the air just above Gaius'. These two dragon heads had beady, blood red eyes that looked happy.

Gaius continued to fire the pistols almost like he was ignoring the dragon but that wasn't the case, he was concentrating. Instant auto-reloading was a hard job and good focus was needed.

**[Hoho, you called me out for Kokabiel. That's fine by me, this Vritra will show Ddraig the difference in power now.]**

The dragon called Vritra called out into the night sky. Vritra was killed by the Indian God Indra and chopped into pieces, all of which were stored in Sacred Gears making their own section between the 13 Longinus and standard Sacred Gears. They were known simply as the Vritra Gears and Gaius held four of them, four known ones anyway. They were Absorption Line, Blaze Black Flare, Delete Field and Shadow Prison. Vritra was one of 5 Dragon Kings, although he was the weakest he held his ground through using techniques rather than the typical strength that are well known to dragon's. Vritra even went as far to have black flames instead of the standard orange ones, they found themselves being put into the Blaze Black Flare.

"Vritra, it's hook, line and sinker."

**[Yo ho Gaius, let's burn him alive.]**

Both males raised their left fist's slightly before committing to their tasks. From the two dragon heads came blue tongues that stretched towards Kokabiel following after the continuous stream of bullets and wrapped themselves around Kokabiel's arms and started to suck away his power as black shadows appeared around his arms from the tongue connection and began to spread. Gaius then dropped his guns allowing them to disappear and then stretched out his fingers completely opening up his hands and enveloping in black flames that didn't stray far.

With Kokabiel locked to his position by the shadows, Gaius dashed forwards and allow Vritra on his back to pull them towards Kokabiel like he was retracting his tongues. On approach, Gaius reared his hands back and the fires grew and fluttered about erratically.

**[Blazing Black Nova]**

He thrusted his palms into Kokabiel's chest setting him ablaze in a blinding black light causing him to scream out in pain as the black flames burnt through his body, unforgivingly destroying every little piece of his body. The dragon allowed itself to disappear from Gaius' back leaving him feel slightly fatigued and in thought as Kokabiel's ash dropped to the ground before silently scattering in the flowing wind.

As he walked back to the devil's that just watched him fight, which were joined by another set of devils who were originally holding up the barrier. These devils stared at the man with wide-eyes at the fact that he so easily overwhelmed Kokabiel, putting the fact that he was a Fallen angel himself to the side. That though, couldn't be said for the single human girl who still held onto Durandal. She looked at Gaius with an angry expression but it was also a conflicted one.

"You! You lied to me."

Gaius looked at the girl and looked to be a little confused before looking her over. He then seemed to have a revelation showing that he did indeed know the girl.

"Xenovia … I'm sure you can understand. The church would never of allowed me in if they knew I was a Fallen Angel."

"Did you come here because you felt slightly responsible?"

"Slightly, I feel like I could have stopped Kokabiel from taking Excalibur Rapidly but that wasn't my true reason for coming here. I came here to make sure the Gremory and Sitri heiress were not killed for Fallen Angel purposes and to make sure my friend wasn't hurt for my own reasons."

The Gremory heiress, Rias Gremory and the Sitri heiress, Sona Sitri looked at Gaius suspiciously to which only Sona braved up enough to ask.

"The Fallen Angel purposes are?"

"Otou-san doesn't want to go to war, he enjoys his peaceful life researching Sacred Gears and chasing tail while forcing me to be his wingman."

"Your father?"

"To answer that, i'll fully introduce myself. My name is Gaius Atem Nebiriau and the next Fallen Angel Governor. I'm a half breed, Half Human and Half Fallen. My father is Azazel the current Fallen Angel Governor."

Gaius answered with a smile and a bow as everyone bar Akeno stared with their mouths agape, although Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri should have really known from his 12 wings and golden fringe. They are clear, distinct features of Azazel. Gaius then stood back up with a smirk, he knew full well that he was technically their enemy despite saving them from their deaths.

Pulling his sleeve up slightly, a Rolex appeared around his wrist showing the current time to Gaius and unfortunately, making him sigh. Gaius took out his phone, dialled a number and waited approximately five seconds before the call finally connected and an annoyed voice comes through.

"Gaius, what do you want? You know the time."

Gaius sighed at the voice of the man on the other hand, a voice which they all heard.

"You know Otou-san, did you ever start to wonder why I call you only at this time? Maybe i'm unhappy with the fact that you go around the world having sex with whichever woman you lay your eye on."

The words from the Gaius' mouth would seem pretty serious from anyone else but not him, he said it while not caring. If you understand a poker face then you could tell Gaius was doing this for fun. This was something that Gaius's father Azazel knew all too well.

"Stop ruining my groove, kiddo. Did ya complete it or not?"

"That I did Otou-san, although his ashes are now scattered in the wind."

"Well, I guess that's ok. Come back whenever."

An audible click comes through the speaker on the phone as the call disconnect. Gaius pocketed his phone and looked around the area to see it full of holes along with the school building that was looking slightly damaged. Breathing a short sigh, he brushed his hair through once with his left hand while still wearing a completely stoic expression.

The devils and Xenovia just looked at Gaius, they were all trying to figure him out perfectly as they couldn't take his words for granted, everyone bar Akeno. Xenovia though was the most troubled, she had recently learnt that the Biblical God was no longer alive and the 'Prison Exorcist', one of the top three Exorcists was actually the son of Azazel, the Fallen Angel Governor. Her world was shaken, multiple times. Rias Gremory was troubled, she wanted to thank him for his help but she also wanted to question him. Akeno hadn't told Rias about Gaius before, Rias did not know about the two Half-Fallen Angel's relationship. To her, it was a dilemma that she needed to get a grasp on as the King of her peerage and as her Queen's best friend.

That relationship of their's was an intimate one, if two young children could even have an intimate relationship that is. Akeno's past never really came up in conversation with the Gremory heiress. It was something that Akeno had placed behind her completely, although she held worry towards Gaius. She didn't know how he had taken it all, she felt angry and upset with herself that she completely forgot about him under those circumstances. As her boyfriend, he was one of the only people who could seriously help her through being so close but she blanked him, she never had the slightest thought of him. Why? Why didn't she think of him?

Gaius could feel the tension in the air because of this. His presence was a strange, unanticipated one. He was both welcome and unwelcome. The tension was bad, it made the atmosphere awful and made him feel out of place. It made him feel unwanted, the fact that Akeno was silent wasn't helping him at all. That act could only further his thoughts in that she didn't care for him and there was only one way for him to go. He had to leave and he had to leave now.

Without uttering a word, his whole body was covered in shadows that were created out of nothing. The shadows raged upwards into the sky before showering down back onto him crashing down to the floor teleporting his whole body away leaving the devils and Xenovia confused and annoyed. He hadn't answered all that they wanted but neither had they asked all that they wanted. His disappearance was warranted but not wanted.

* * *

**That was the first chapter to this story and it'll be updated like Golden Satan, sporadically if you like it.  
While GS is looking at the Devil side of things as a Maou, this will look at the Fallen Angel side of things.  
I also have a story using a Gender-bent Pendragon which will look at the Angels and heavens side of things.  
Ascension will be somewhat present in that story, but it has a severe limitation on it.**

**This story was done while doing the next Neko chapter so that should come in the next day or so.  
The fight scene is getting changed a bit and i'm unsure of how to flesh it out in other ways so it's taking much longer than normal.  
So while i'm trying to figure out a good way to do it, i may do the first chapter for the Pendragon story and also a story that i was asked to do.  
That story is a strict IsseixXenovia story which will contain the church so i should be able to get that up sometime as well.  
Also, there is a possibility of DI being uploaded or even GS so look out for them if i do.**

**Anyway, that's all i wanted to say. I'm not neglecting writing, i'm just a little stumped on Neko at the minute.  
Other things have taken my concentration at times so it's been annoying as well. Family is as good as it is bad.**

**Well, Ciao for now.**


	2. Strict Governor

**Here is the second chapter to this and longer in size.**

* * *

Walking through the halls of Grigori I find myself walking to my father's room, the Governor's room. It's been just over two weeks since I killed Kokabiel and saved the two devil peerages, I haven't seen them since either as I haven't gone back to Kuoh. With each passing hallway, I am greeted by others within the organisation. They respect me like they do my father, albeit with recent years I feel their loyalty is more towards me than my father. Since gaining the two Longinus Canis Lykaon and Divine Dividing, he has started to dislike his paperwork more and more putting more of his time into dealing with Sacred Gears and since I would be his successor, he left me to deal with his work. Where I should really be in a school like environment, I have been sitting at the big chair dealing with the ins and outs. Thankfully, i'm no pushover so I only do small amounts to ready myself for when I take over, the rest I leave to Shemhaza or father.

Upon entering my father's office I could feel a chill air, it was obvious no real work had been done in here today. I walked up to his desk and stopped staring at him as he stared back at me leaning back in his chair with his feet up.

"You called for me Otou-san?"

"I did kiddo, I've got some good news."

I refrained from opening my mouth because I knew what he was talking about, I just tilted my head so he would go on.

"Today is the day I step down as Governor and allow you to rule the herd. Have fun, kiddo."

"And what will you be doing?"

I had expected this day to come a little earlier but i'm not really surprised it came now, with the rumours about a potential peace treaty with the small tidbits I confirmed with Shemhaza he is probably wanting to stay away from Heaven and the Devils especially with Kokabiel planning and doing what he did. He either planned for me to take the hit or for there to be no hit at all as it's a different face there. Whatever his reasons, they aren't ones i'm particularly fond of.

"I'm demoting myself to 'Head of Science'."

Go figure.

"What about this supposed Peace Treaty?"

"About that … it's tomorrow. I've already dealt with everything else you just have to go to the meeting."

At least he did that much for me.

"And where is it being held?"

"In the place that holds the cards of course, Kuoh Academy."

I felt a small sense of dread fall upon my body as I heard the name of the school that Akeno attends.

As if sensing he had put me in a bad place, my father stood up from the chair and started to walk out of the room.

"I've already transferred everything for ya. What you need to know is on the computer, Good Luck!"

He then just walked out while waving and looking forward leaving me alone in a room that shouldn't be so familiar to me. I slowly make my way to the comfortable chair and plop myself down reclining back slightly and cast my gaze to the blank screen on the left side of the desk. Turning the screen back on, I start to look through everything I needed to so I could learn everything I needed to and quick.

…

I found myself at the meeting room shortly after the devil side had made everything ready. I would have brought my whole squad to the room but it would have been too much so I left Teriné, Jesse, Scyrassa and Lucressia outside with the rest of the bodyguards from Grigori and brought only Sora with me from my own squad but I was also to bring along Vali, the Hakuryuukou so he could 'meet his rival'. Sora had taken the form of a silver furred wolf pup but really he is a young human boy just passing 10 years old, he possesses the ability to shape shift into any animal he likes assuming he has sufficient knowledge of it. It's a rare high-level sacred gear called Evolutio and has basically become his life as enjoys being a wolf pup more than a human and basically lives that way.

Arriving in the exceedingly lavish room, I saw three faces I know all too well but not personally. The three faces were Grayfia Lucifuge(Strongest Queen), Sirzechs Lucifer(Crimson Satan) and Serafall Leviathan(Satan Girl). The two Satans smiled to me upon entrance and their gazes followed me as I carried on into the room without a word and sat myself down at the complete opposite side of the table to them. Vali continued further and leaned against the wall while wearing a completely obvious bored expression and Sora jumped from ground and onto my left shoulder. Sora then licked my cheek catching my attention before whispering in my ear to ask if he could sit on the table, I whispered back saying why not causing him to let out a happy bark before propelling himself off my shoulder and onto the table. He padded round in a circle before finally lying himself down.

"Gaius-kun, how are you finding being the Governor General?"

That question came from Sirzechs from down the table and he actually looked interested in hearing my answer. I couldn't really be bothered answering a question like that but seen as this is a meeting to decide on peace I guess i'll have to.

"It's a lot like normal. Otou-san has been getting lazier in this department the past few years with being distracted by the Sacred Gears. Luckily he has an able kid to do the work he is meant to do, quite frankly i'm surprised he didn't give me the position earlier."

"He had been at the top longer than myself and even Michael-san. What we are here to do today may spark a change in all 3 factions, he must have thought a change at the top could ride well along with this."

I narrowed my gaze at him when he said '-san' and scoffed slightly when he praised my father somewhat. My father isn't the type of guy to think like that, not when it involves himself at least. He may be my father but i'm standing by my thought of him pushing it to me so he is directly blamed for Kokabiel running amok.

"Can I inquire about the barrier that has been set up around this room?"

"Of course, go ahead."

"Who made it?"

"The three of us did, why?"

The three of them created this barrier. The magic sap rate to keep it up is good, it's nice and low but the barrier itself is poor especially to be created by three of the strongest devils. I think I truly understand what father means when he said I was a prodigy at defensive magic. This barrier is enough to defend them from attacks but others can still get in plus from the feeling i'm getting those three are gonna be pretty immobile because of it. I feel slightly sick being in this barrier, it's pathetic.

"It's awful, downright pathetic. The sap rate of your magic is pretty low which is good but it also corresponds with the level of barrier in place. People can walk or teleport in if they want to, that leaves you ripe for the picking. Additionally from the feel of the way the barrier is neither of your three can leave it to sustain it, all three of you must stay inside to keep up this piece of crap. On top of that you can't do a thing, you are weak like a typical human in here. Honestly, I find it a little annoying that you think this barrier is appropriate for a meeting like this. You would like to propose peace but you create a shoddy piece of work like this to 'protect' us, don't make me laugh."

I answered Sirzechs rather blandly holding no emotion on my face or in my words making it sound as cold as possible. Personally I find it disgusting that this level of barrier would even be considered, though it was kinda fun to out the flaws in the barrier they put up plus the unhappy and slightly angered expressions were nice to see.

"Then what would you propose, Gaius-kun?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch as he called me '-kun' again.

"Firstly 'Gremory', I'd prefer it if you didn't use that suffix towards me just because I am your junior it doesn't mean you are superior to me. Unlike you devils who split your leadership into four, I hold all the power in my organisation if anyone should be talking down to anyone that would be me. About the barrier, you should just let it go and not waste your magic and leave it to me. I can create a much better barrier without any cost."

I narrowed my eyes slightly as I spoke back to him, taking my gaze away from them I looked to Sora who was happily lying down with his belly up in the air. I sat in wait for several seconds until the barrier was taken down by the three devils.

Feeling the barrier dissipate, I brought two slips of paper out of my pocket. I separate the two papers and cut a small opening at the end of my right index finger causing a small blob of blood to rise to the surface. On the left rectangular piece of paper I draw an ankh and on the second piece of paper I slowly draw the 'Eye of Horus'.

"O Horus, thy God of War and Protection, bestow upon thou thy divine protection."

My two pieces of paper light up in a golden light before a dark blue light takes over in the shape of each symbol and rises up into the air and widen the distance from each other to nearly a metre before exploding into millions of dark blue particles that were connected together by thin strands of gold light. The blue orbs of light flew to the walls and latched on creating a flash of light that spreads through the room and sticks to the pale coloured walls turning them to a light shade of blue.

Raising my hand up, a small portal forms next to it and a Lanner Falcon appears out of it taking a hold of my hand with it's talons and looks around the room quickly with it's narrowed beady eyes before flying off from my hand and onto my head nestling itself away so it's comfortable with a good view of the room.

The strength of this barrier was almost infinitely more powerful than the one the three devils created and it also has a time limit as it's part of my blessings from the Egyptian Gods and Goddesses. It would normally last for 18 hours like my age but thanks to my Fallen Angel blood and the fact it's part of a completely different 'myth' it's halved so it will only last for 9 hours but that will be more than enough for this meeting.

…

The time slowly passed by relatively in peace as I stayed out of what small talk there was up until the very meeting was to start which was upon the entrance of Sirzechs Lucifer's little sister and her peerage. Aside from that, Sona Sitri and her queen came moments after I set the barrier up and Michael from the angel side appeared shortly after them surprised that he couldn't get in through the barrier until I allowed him to.

Knock! Knock!

Two knocks came from the door before I heard the handle being turned unlocking the door and opening a few centimetres before a sizzling sound resonated in the air along with a girlish scream. Hearing the scream I shook my head lightly and clicked my fingers once allowing the two doors to open.

The people who then entered through the door was Rias and her peerage, although her Nekoshou and recently unsealed vampire were not with them. They all looked at me in slight shock before losing it as I scowled at them while watching them walk to take their places at the devil section of this room.

"My younger sister, and her family. Gaius-san was that really needed?"

As soon as I heard Sirzechs say that I scowled my eyes further directing it straight at him causing an eerie silence to fill the room before I spoke to answer him.

"Of course it was Gremory. I had already told you about the barrier and that no one could get in without permission, it's your fault your sister didn't know about this. Additionally, she should learn some manners. Once you knock, you wait for an answer although I doubt you pompous bastards teach things like that."

"Do you have a problem with me Gaius-san?"

Finally, he has asked that question.

"What makes you think that? Despite being in this room casually, you devils are still considered enemy to Fallen Angels. Should I really be getting buddy buddy with you? Currently I don't even feel like you are worthy of your positions. You showed poor judgement of a barrier for an incredibly important meeting which is sure to be opposed by someone. I also then have to wait for your little sister to show up whenever she likes, quite frankly I have sat here in peace when I could be back in the Underworld doing something meaningful rather than simply sitting idly as the 'little princess' get's herself ready. Why bother making a set-time for this meeting when you allow your own little sister to get her nearly an hour late? Are you trying to piss me and Michael-san off? Is this meeting an attempt to give you four Maous even more free time off to do whatever rather than look after your race? Myself and Michael do that by ourselves, you four have separate things to reign over..."

I then stopped myself from going further as I really could go on about their incompetence and happily at that but that wasn't the reason I am here. I let out a small sigh before speaking again.

"I apologize for the outburst but i'm not going to apologize for it's content. Now can we just get on with this? I'm really thinking of retracting some thing from your list, Devils."

I looked at Sirzechs again with an emotionless expression which seemed to make him speechless, more-so than he already was. All he could do was nod with a disgruntled expression before adopting a forced smile which I could feel was going to piss me off soon.

Looking straight past him, I locked gazes with his little sister who looking deterred by my gaze.

The next ten minutes then passed by slowly as the two sisters of the Maous took a few steps forward and described to us the whole ordeal that they had against Kokabiel. Unlike the other faction heads, I wasn't too bothered in the specifics and I let that be known. I leant back in my chair with my hands in my pockets while staring directly at the two girls, unnerving them wasn't my intention but it's what I succeeded at doing.

Once that ended, a question from Michael arose and it was directed at me.

"Now then Gaius-san, what is your view on this? As the new Governor General of the Fallen Angels, what are your thoughts on what happened but more precisely, Kokabiel's traitorous acts."

Our eyes slowly landed on me once Michael had finished speaking, I allowed a small smirk to hit my lips as a thought came to my head.

"It just goes to show how much of an idiot Otou-san can be, I wouldn't be surprised if other members felt like doing the same or already have. About what Kokabiel did exactly, i'm rather on the fence about it."

"What do you mean by on the fence, Gaius-san?"

"Well Michael-san, his intentions for doing so were not reciprocated by me and most of us Fallen Angels within Grigori but I liked what he did. Steal the Excaliburs to kill two sisters of the Maous who are consequently the only heiresses to Gremory and Sitri, if it went through it would have been a hell of a thing. Personally, the fact that he failed does not bother me nor if he would of succeeded. The lives of Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri don't concern me in the slightest, I mean I could have waited until after Kokabiel threw the light spear but that would have meant Akeno's death so unfortunately I had to save the Gremory heiress. To answer it plainly, I don't like the fact that he was trying to incite a war but if his intentions were to kill the heiresses without a war as his goal then I doubt I would have intervened."

"...Right. What is your relationship to Himejima-san then if you were there to save her?"

I allowed my smirk to drop at that question and wore a solemn smile.

"A lovely past that is no more, ended on her own terms with me never hearing a word. She has looked happy without me so I gave up about a year ago. From there … i'd say my brain let her go but my heart hasn't yet."

"Yet?"

I turned my gaze toward Sirzechs who had entered himself into our conversation.

"Yes, yet. They say your first love lasts forever but is that likely in this case. I'm going to live for a long time, she scorns our race so she scorns me too and left me all those years ago without even a word. She knew what I was yet I never heard from her again. I saved her and the others from Kokabiel but did I receive a thanks from her? No, nor did she even say anything to me after a single uttering of my name for personal reassurance. I have no idea whether she cares any more. In the end there comes the point that we were just kids, we had no idea what love is and honestly I don't know whether that was what I felt."

Turning my gaze from Sirzechs, I looked to Akeno who went shy under my gaze. I shook my head in slight disappointment, Akeno had no intention to say anything.

"See. If she cared or didn't mean to break it off that way then she would have said something after I saved her, or even maybe right now she would say something but looking at her I can see she won't. That in itself shows I should forgive and forget, allow it to pass me by as I now have lives to worry about and i'll have no time to deal with feelings that aren't completely there."

Keeping my eyes on Akeno as I spoke, I waited after I finished for several seconds allowing her to think of something to say if she was to but nothing came so I decided to carry on our talks.

"Any other things to talk about?"

Me changing the topic seemed to go quite well with both Michael and Sirzechs, the only problem was Serafall who continued to look at Akeno. There was something I probably missed as a male but hey, I gave her time to speak out during an important meeting and she didn't take the chance so i'm moving this along.

"Yes, we would like to inquire about your collection of Sacred Gears of the past few decades."

Once again, an annoying question came at me from Sirzechs. I almost feel like he is intentionally trying to piss me off with his questions.

"If that question had came from the angels I would express myself very differently but it comes from the devils. I don't really see your point behind this Gremory, unlike you who have created a way to replenish your numbers we, along with the Angels, can only rely on human with Sacred Gears to back us up so we collect who and what we can. The collection or disposal of Sacred Gears came about due to protection, Otou-san does not want a war because he enjoys peace. It allows him to continue his research, we have collected the ones we have for his research mainly but it can also act as a front if war somehow ensues or someone launches an attack on us. Yet again Sirzechs you ask me a contemptible question, are you trying to piss me off or is this because I've only just taken my reign? Either way I do not care, just knock it off and stop being ridiculous. Neither Michael-san or Leviathan are doing the same as you, grow up."

I stare down the table at Sirzechs trying to figure out what he is doing and/or planning. This is annoying me beyond anything I have experienced yet, I'm really starting to think that this is intentional. Sirzechs just stayed quiet once again, no real change in his emotions or brain wavelength. I'm going to find it hard to try and get along with this guy.

The room then stayed quiet even as the talks carried on. My anger at Sirzechs lingered about like a bad smell and everyone was being completely wary of me despite me just being annoyed at Sirzechs. His questions have been odd, they seemed like they were picking at something about me and Grigori itself, perhaps even my father. They just felt wrong to me.

The conversation then somehow found its way back to me after starting being between the Sekiryuutei and Michael. A conversation that was about why the little nun had been exiled from the church, its a rather stupid question as anyone can answer that but the reason behind her getting exiled is also really ridiculous. The little Sekiryuutei seemed to be pissed that one of our Fallen Angels killed Asia for her own gain and to be praised by me and Azazel. That was where I came into this conversation.

"What do you want me to do Sekiryuutei? It's happened and passed by get over it. You were killed but you came back much happier, the same for the ex-nun. Stop being wrapped up in the past and move forward, so what if Raynare killed you both. That kind of thing happens, sometimes our methods of outright killing you is more humane than binding you to ourselves like these pompous devils. We, Fallen Angels, came to be because of lust but the Devils came to be because of Greed. Anyway, my little Fallen Angel wouldn't of had to kill the little nun if the church did their jobs correctly, I mean they actually allowed a devil to get close to the church and even then she should have known a devil's aura and presence but she didn't."

All gazes then seemed to turn to Michael as they saw my point, Asia should never have got near the devil especially with the reputation she had as the 'Holy Maiden'.

"Not that this is actually Michael-san's fault but I can't really understand why it happened. She was a lifeline for the church but they treated her like she was nothing. All she was to do was heal people and that was it, no friends or no special privileges. That doesn't sound like something the church would do, nothing like that happened when I was there..."

I stopped my small speech abruptly confusing everyone. I turned to look at the windows and raised my right hand bringing a golden magic circle to it shooting out black chains that ripped through the windows and through the barrier but wrapped themselves around the windows. I thrusted forwards with my hands and the whole wall ripped away allowing us to see outside completely.

"O-ho so it really happened. Good job I complained about the barrier or people here would have frozen. Poor little Vamp-kun." I turned again to look at Vali who was looking a little eager. "Go on then Vali, have some fun?"

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]

A cold wind billowed through the room as the White scale mail armour wrapped itself around Vali as he flew out of the barrier and out onto the school grounds.

"Gaius-san, what's going on?"

"What you'd expect from a meeting as important at this, an opposition. The Khaos Brigade."

* * *

**Now you have seen Gaius properly. He isn't as laid back as Azazel but at times can be that way.  
Gaius is quiet for the most part but when he does talk, he talks a hell of a lot.  
Just to clarify on the parts with Sirzechs, nothing is said back because there can't be. Gaius is young compared to them so he doesn't have the years of experience and because of that he isn't seen as equal especially with him being a Fallen Angel. There is always going to be a bit of animosity there between them, one which will have Gaius on top.**

**Gaius also has his own little team of 5 which will become 6 in due time.  
It consists of Teriné, Jesse, Sora, Scyrassa and Lucressia.  
****Teriné is a Flame Nymph.  
****Jesse is a human with an original Sacred Gear courtesy of Prototype109.  
****Sora is another human with a Sacred Gear.  
****Scyrassa and Lucressia are twins who are Snake Yokai.  
****The final team member will be introduced in a few chapters time and is a member of canon who will enter quicker.**

**I'll give a little apology about the speed at which chapters have been done of late. Life has been getting pretty hectic and when i have free time to write, my brain isn't completely there so i guess i'm in the bit of a rough patch. I have started the next chapter to Celestial Satan and True Heavenly Dragon but can't finish them yet, so i apologize for my lateness with chapters and the possibility of it to continuing to be late.**

**I'll see you all again, Ciao.**


End file.
